Southwestern American Indians have lower serum cholesterol levels and lower prevalence of atherosclerosis than Caucasian control groups. To characterize these differences, we studied the lipoprotein cholesterol content and the kinetics of radiolabelled autologous low density lipoprotein in Southwestern American Indians and controls.